


I Know the Sound of Your Heart

by collisions



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Domestic Violence, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Past Abuse, Proposals, lots of flowers that don't really mean anything, ok listen i know the tags are morbid but it gets better i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collisions/pseuds/collisions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjae's boyfriend was the scum of the earth, Jaebum doesn't know how, but he wants to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the Sound of Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write sad stuff someone help me

It was winter when he first met Youngjae. 

Of course he hadn't known his name was Youngjae then only that he was lovely and bright. It was cold, too cold, a frightening cold. It seeped through layers of clothes and through skin and settled in the marrow of your bones. Jaebum found himself in a quaint flower shop that late afternoon in January, the last dying rays of sun streaming in through the windows and leaves. 

It was so blissfully warm in that beautiful little corner of the world. Jaebum talked in murmurs to the florist helping him, yeah his mom likes daisies and those small blue ones. Oh no, it wasn't her birthday he was just, well he was rude. Flowers are the best to make up for being a bad son for one afternoon right? The florist was pretty, a short girl with short hair and dainty features whom shrugged and retreated behind the counter to see if they had any extra lilies.

Jaebum was left to himself and that's when he saw him. He was attached to a giant monstrosity, a six foot something intimidating man, which Jaebum would later learn was Junghwan, really the shittiest person ever (Jaebum's hate for him was never ending). But Youngjae was lovely, bundled all the way up to his nose with a soft scarf which Junghwan helped him remove and well there it was. Youngjae's eyes shone with excitement and his smile was blinding.

Jaebum never stood a chance.

Youngjae had delicately reached for the peonies and Jaebum watched. Watched as the sleeve of his elegant coat rid up just over his wrist, watched the red and purple bruises that marked the skin there. He averted his eyes when Junghwan went to admire the peonies with Youngjae and he stayed near the back until they were in line to pay. By then his own bouquet was ready and stood wearily behind them, careful not to disturb them.

But oh,Youngjae was even lovelier up close, slightly shorter than Jaebum and friendly to everyone. He was clumsy. Stepped on Jaebum's toes as he tried to admire the cacti and succulents. He apologized and then they payed and he was gone.

__________

The next time it was March.

Not cold enough for the knee length coat Youngjae wore the last time, but the air still held a bite. The shadows were frigid and Jaebum was sure the park benches were cold as hell. Youngjae was sitting at the end of one of them, in the shadow of a big tree and he was crying into his hands. 

Jaebum didn't know how he noticed, but he had. He'd noticed and that was all that mattered so when he tapped lightly on Youngjae's shoulder he was thankful. Youngjae had looked up with teary big brown eyes and Jaebum's heart fell to his stomach. Jaebum didn't know what to do, or what to say. Neither did Youngjae who only wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

Jaebum stood in front of him like an idiot, staring at his tear stained cheeks. Youngjae quickly wiped away the tears and smiled sadly, "Sorry, did you need anything?"

Of course no words came out, his mouth opened and closed like a fish and he said nothing. Youngjae laughed, shaky and small, "Hey, you're ... I remember you from the flower shop. You were there, I stepped on your toes."

He'd chuckled and sat down next to Youngjae, he was right the bench was cold as hell. "Are you okay?"

Youngjae sighed, his bottom lip was wobbly and his eyes glassy with tears. Jaebum could tell he was trying not to cry but when he held out a packet of tissues (it was allergy season) Youngjae took them and the dam broke. The tears flowed endlessly from his eyes as he hiccuped and sobbed. 

Jaebum felt helpless. He didn't know if he should touch him or not. He didn't know if he could offer his shoulder to cry on or if that was overstepping his boundaries but Youngjae made the decision for him. He let out a sob and turned his head into Jaebum's neck, tucked just under his chin. Jaebum stopped breathing. 

It took Youngjae twenty minutes to cry himself out. Jaebum didn't ask questions, just held the precious boy in his arms until the time between sniffles was longer and longer. 

"Do you ... I mean can I tell you something?"

"Whatever you'd like."

Youngjae sighed, came out from the spot he was nestled in, "Oh, gosh. Your shirt, I'm so sorry." Jaebum shook his head, _it doesn't matter_.

"It was my boyfriend. Junghwan." Youngjae took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully, "He got jealous and he threatened to kick me out and ... and he was so _mean_. He was yelling and screaming and throwing things at the wall and," he hiccuped, "he kept telling me how I was stupid and how I belonged to him. How no one would want me but him."

Jaebum felt bile rise up in his throat, sour and acidic. 

"So I grabbed a jacket and left to take a walk but I just couldn't take it. I just wanted to cry. Of course I, ... I had nowhere, no one to cry to but, but you, _God_ I'm sorry, just thank you. Thank you for helping me."

"It's okay, don't thank me. How could I just walk by when someone looked so sad."

Youngjae had looked down at his hands and whispered, "Thank you. I'm Youngjae, so you know."

"I'm Jaebum."

Jaebum stayed with Youngjae on that cold park bench until his ass felt frozen to the metal. Until the sun set and left them bathed in city light. Stayed, begged for Youngjae to come with him to get something warm. Stayed, in that warm cafe as Youngjae's cheeks flushed pink and his hands stopped shaking around his mint tea. Stayed, until Youngjae was saying he had to get home. Walked him out back onto the street and watched him go down the sidewalk.

He was halfway down the block when Jaebum shouted, "Youngjae! You don't have to stay with him you know!"

A sad, grateful smile was given to him and he was gone.

__________

The next time it was the middle of July.

Hades had come up from the pits of hell to claim the earth and scorch everything in his path, he also brought with him something like 99.9999% humidity and rays of sun that felt more like lazers.

Jaebum was sure he'd never feel cold again. Sweat was constantly pooled in his collar bones and dripped down the nape of his neck. Jackson complained something Khole Kardashian would be proud of. 

They were going to the movies. The only acceptably over chilled place where they could sit in complete silence and forget about the hellish temperatures outside. Again, Jaebum doesn't know how he noticed, only that he did and he was so thankful for it. Youngjae was curled on the front steps of an office building, head between his knees and Jaebum didn't think twice. 

"Youngjae? Youngjae? Are you okay? Youngjae?" Jaebum knelt next to the boy and upon recognizing the voice Youngjae looked up. 

Jaebum's blood boiled but his heart shattered. 

Purple and blue-black bruises littered Youngjae's face. A deep shadow over his right eye, which was swollen and teary, a split lip. Blood dried in the corner of his mouth and when Jaebum reached for Youngjae's hands they were scratched and bloodied. He whimpered when Jaebum brushed back his hair to look at a deep gash on his cheek. Jackson looked over Jaebum's shoulder, concerned and biting his lip.

Jaebum looked to both sides of him angry beyond anything he's ever felt in his life, "Where is he? It was him right? Your _boyfriend_ , sorry excuse of a human. Where is he Youngjae? Tell me, I swear I'll, fuck I don't even know."

Jackson had placed a hand on Jaebum's shoulder, "We need to get him cleaned up." Jaebum was so mad he felt red hot tears brimming his eyes, threatening to spill over. Youngjae whimpered still clutching his hands and he cried and he cried. 

"Please ... please, I don't want to see him. Don't ... don't make me go back. I can't, please I _can't_." He balled his fists in Jaebum's damp t shirt and sobbed. Jackson hailed them a cab and worriedly helped Jaebum get Youngjae into the back. They went back home, a small two bedroom apartment on the third floor which was pitifully only a couple degrees cooler than the scorching temperatures outside.

Jackson sat Youngjae on the couch and gave him water which he sipped at between sobs. Jaebum meanwhile tore through the bathroom trying to find the antiseptic and first aid kit. His hands shook and when he looked in the mirror he surprised even himself, he looked angry enough to kill. His jaw was clenched so tight it hurt and the angry tears had already spilled, leaving salty tracks down his cheeks.

Eventually he found it. He had gone back to the living room and gingerly cleaned and bandaged Youngjae's hands. He'd bitten his tongue so hard when Youngjae whimpered as he cleaned the gash on his cheek, that it bled. The coppery taste stayed with him until Youngjae had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted and out of tears. 

Jackson was worried. Who was he? Why was he so badly hurt? Who did that to him? How did Jaebum know him? Should they go to the police?

Jaebum didn't know. He didn't know, he didn't know. He was just thankful Youngjae was sleeping under a safe roof that night.

__________

It's been two years since that day.

Jaebum still thinks the image of Youngjae, bloodied and bruised, will haunt him until the day he dies. He doesn't think the anger he harbors for Junghwan will ever subside, not even after he beat him into a pulp. Not even after his fists were busted and bruised and Junghwan was an unconscious pool of blood on the floor. Not even after the bastard was placed in jail (6 months, all the asshole got was _six_ months) and warned that if he ever so much as got within half a mile of Youngjae he'd be sent to jail again. 

It's been two years since Jaebum slept by the couch watching Youngjae's chest rise and fall. Two years since his heart ached every time Youngjae moved and a whine of pain fell from his lips. 

Youngjae had been so grateful, so bright and grateful. He'd called his parents and thanked Jaebum a thousand times for what he did. Jaebum had walked Youngjae directly to his parent's front door, held down by the weight of Youngjae's possessions which they'd gone to get from the apartment Youngjae had shared with Junghwan. His parents received him with open arms and teary eyes. 

Youngjae had hugged Jaebum so tightly Jaebum thought there was no way he'd ever be able to let go. Eventually he did and Youngjae slipped him a piece of paper with a number on it. Jaebum smiled. 

He hadn't called for months, not until the weather started cooling down and his confidence was restored.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great ... thanks to you."

"That's good."

He hadn't seen Youngjae again until November, it was his mother's birthday and he needed flowers. Imagine his surprise when he stepped once again into the quaint flower shop, it's own little haven of beauty, and of Youngjae greeted him. Fitting, really that such a radiant boy be surrounded by flowers that bloomed for him.

They went on outings after that, trips to book shops and restaurants tucked away from preying eyes. Museum tours and night walks through the city. Coffee and muffins at sunrise, photographs taken in the foggy morning. They weren't dates. Jaebum was not and will never pressure Youngjae but the younger was still weary of people and Jaebum wanted to show him the world was beautiful. 

The following spring they went on their first official date. It was simple, a picnic by the Han river. The dew was still wet on the blades of grass, cherry blossoms flowered in the sunlight. Youngjae was so lovely, pink cheeked and giggly, laughing at Jaebum's stupid jokes and smiling at the ducks that wandered just a little too close. 

Jaebum kissed Youngjae that May. They were having ice cream and reading books in a field on Jeju island. Youngjae had looked up breathlessly from his book, apparently something happy had happened and Jaebum couldn't take it. He leaned forward and tilted Youngjae's chin up. It was just a peck, no longer than two seconds but Jaebum basked in Youngjae's embarrassment and his youth.

Youngjae kissed Jaebum that July. It was cute. Jaebum had stopped by the flower shop on his way home from work (god, he was going to buy Youngjae everything he deserved, _everything_ ), Youngjae greeted him with a kiss on the cheek over the counter and a flower placed in his hair. Jaebum smiled and bought another plant (god his house was more plants than anything by then) a cute little orange cactus and on his way out Youngjae had told him to stop. He had and Youngjae was wringing his hands together and he was staring at his shoes but he gathered up his courage and kissed him. 

It was longer than two seconds that time, felt closer to an eternity between the greenery and the petals. Youngjae blushed all the way to his collarbones and retreated into the back when Jaebum smiled against his lips.

"Bye Youngjae!" Youngjae only groaned. 

The following Christmas was spent at Youngjae's parent's house. He was nervous as hell but they loved him, Youngjae reminded him that of course they loved him he had saved their son. It snowed that night and Youngjae spent it cuddled into Jaebum's side on his parent's couch, they watched Christmas movies and drank themselves silly with hot chocolate. Youngjae's parents smiled on fondly when they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next spring Jaebum had graduated from his university, gotten hired right off the bat and Youngjae had congratulated him with kisses planted all over his face. He worked his ass off and with the savings he had he purchased matching silver rings. When he told his parents they were elated and offered him money to pay for the down payment on an apartment. Something they could call "theirs". 

Jaebum had taken it with so much gratitude and that June he'd asked Youngjae to move in with him. Jaebum had bid goodbye to his shared two bedroom apartment with Jackson (who had already halfway moved in his boyfriend, Mark, anyways) and moved into the home he'd share with Youngjae. He was happy, truly happy.

It's been two years since that day, that day Jaebum wished never happened, because it hurts him so much, knowing all the pain Youngjae had endured. But he's also thankful for that day, because it led to where he is now. 

"Choi Youngjae, when I saw you for the first time two and a half years ago I stopped breathing. That sounds cheesy as hell but I did. You were all bundled up in this long coat and your scarf covered half your face. You were beautiful ... and then you took the scarf off and you smiled and I swear to you the flowers in that shop grew brighter and more beautiful. I lost you for a long time after that and I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you from the hurt and pain you had to go through. But I'm thankful life, or God or fate led me back to you. Choi Youngjae, I knew I would come to love you from that first day, I love you now and I promise to love you until you tell me to stop loving you, I probably won't even stop then. Youngjae, I want to give you the world and the stars and the sun and I don't know how but I will."

Youngjae has tears in his eyes and Jaebum has tears in his own. He is so beautiful, cast in golden light and warmth, "Choi Youngjae, I swear to you I was made to love you. Will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?"

He drops to his knees and hugs Jaebum tight, "Of course I will. Yes, I will. God, I love you."

There's applause but Jaebum doesn't hear it. All he knows is Youngjae in his arms and Youngjae's heart beating against his and Youngjae's tears soaking his shirt. 

Jaebum never stood a chance and thank God for that. 

**Author's Note:**

> why am i always so cheesy w 2jae i s2g someone stop me
> 
> (also apologies i accidentally tagged this in the bangtan fandom i changed it thanks to every one who told me :) lmao)


End file.
